


RK1700 Week Collection

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Fanart, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Formal event, Holidays, M/M, Missing Sense, Mythical Beings & Creatures, RK1700 Week, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Since tumblrs "porn ban" this is ALL of the links to the fanfiction and fanart made for the 2018 RK1700 week!Prompts were:1. Mafia/Vaction2. Pirate/First Kiss3. Creatures/Animals4. Eden Club/Missing Sense5. Medieval/Formal Event6. Masquerade/Holiday7. Free Day/Free Choice





	RK1700 Week Collection

**Author's Note:**

> as stated this is the full collection of works for the RK1700 week. I labelled myself as anonymous to prevent anyone thinking that i made these or it belongs to me therefore now this link collection belongs to no one! I'm really happy for all of the support and love this got and all of the amazing works that were submitted!!
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF A LINK ISN'T WORKING OR IS UNRESPONSIVE, also message if I have somehow missed your work entirely.

**MAFIA/VACATION**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180227932499/fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-1-mafia-au-181111>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/179991353989/rk1700-week-ficlets>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/179993388134/alex-v-g-rk1700-week-day-1-mafia-au-i-liked>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180020220179/cursedobjects-connoro-rk1700-week-day-1>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180007812424>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180007833589/monera-marshmallow-first-time-making-a-mood>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180007853074/day-1-vacation-really-messy-but-my-boys-out>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180013055904/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-1-mafia-au-oh>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180007093644/rk1700-week-day-1>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180007076609/granch3r-here-we-go-rk1700-week-day-1-mafia>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/179987499254/my-moodboard-for-the-first-prompt-for-rk1700-week>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/179991456609/sommerannie-rk1700week-day-1-vacation-dad>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180064676739/sommerannie-rk1700week-day-1-vacation-first>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180029190919/pay-the-price-mafia-au>

 

**PIRATE/FIRST KISS**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091186079/rk1700-week-prompt-fill-chapter-2-bring-on-the>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180231675959/fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-2-first-kiss>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091190509/rk1700-week-prompt-fill-chapter-2-bring-on-the>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091105769/erisuyeet-rk1700week-day2-first-kiss>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180021583389/pirateaufirst-kiss>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180029069574/alex-v-g-rk1700-week-day-2-first-kiss>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180053535829/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-2-first-kiss>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180053600994/granch3r-rk1700-week-day-2-first-kiss-one>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180053625219/rk1700-week-day-2>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180053571469/bumitsu-rk1700-week-day-2-pirates-au>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180064489184/escape-rk1700-day-2>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180090982284/connoro-rk1700-week-day-2-first-kiss-i-had-two>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091024264/speak-in-tongues-rk1700-d-2>

 

**MAGICAL CREATURES/ANIMALS**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180053497479/someone-i-can-never-have-cursedobjects>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180064659474/twjelly-rk1700week-rk1700-week-day-3-magical>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180065533534/whirlwind-rk1700-day-3>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180064992134/a-moodboard-i-made-for-my-rk1700-fic-someone-i-can>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180090998474/rk1700-week-day-3>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180090938214/granch3r-rk1700-week-day-3>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180090958664/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-3-magical>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091081149/ukenceto-connor-and-nines-for-day-3-of>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180228021104/fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-3-supernatural>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180268868964/magical-creaturesauanimals>

 

**EDEN CLUB/MISSING SENSE**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180123624179/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-4-eden-club-au>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180100455119/alex-van-gore-rk1700-week-day-3-eden-club-au>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180268869759/eden-clubaumissing-senses>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180123780459/rk1700-week-day-4>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180123756954/r-evol-ution-rk1700-day-4>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180137513114/granch3r-rk1700-week-day-4-missing-senses>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180123733449/erisuyeet-day-414th-nov-eden-club-au>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180137591339/rk1700-week-prompt-fills-eden-club-au-or-part-2>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180123780459/rk1700-week-day-4>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180231695374/fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-4-missing-senses>

  

**MEDIEVAL/FORMAL EVENT**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180150912834/rk1700-week-day-5>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180149952849/alex-van-gore-rk1700-week-day-5-formal-event>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180151017214/bubbly-rk1700-day-5>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180170875659/day-5-medieval>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180170898149/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-5-medieval>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180225471229/rk800xrk900-fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-5>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180268870444/medievalauformal-event>

 

**MASQUERADE/HOLIDAY**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180193603514/bumitsu-rk1700-week-day-6-masquerade>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180193692824/rk1700-week-prompt-fills-holidays>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180222256909/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-6-masquerade>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180193634539/cantarella-rk1700-day-6>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180193659114/rk1700-week-day-6>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180222256909/arctic-mizikio-rk1700-week-day-6-masquerade>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180231736674/fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-6-holiday-santa>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180268871239/masqueradeauholiday>

 

**FREE DAY**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180166624462/rk1700-week-day-7-free-an-ex-banditi-russian>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180224303899/twjelly-rk1700week-day-7-of-rk1700-week-i-am>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180222221634/rk1700-week-prompt-fills-free-day>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180231756139/fungiigane-rk1700-week-day-7-free-day-prince>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180268871914/free-daysirenau>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180272709694/alex-v-g-rk1700-week-day-6-holiday-things-are>

 

**MISCELLANEOUS** **(COVERING MULTIPLE DAYS/TOPICS)**

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/179987897199/show-chapter-archive>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180029239579/rk1700-week-prompt-fill-chapter-2-bring-on-the>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091172194/rk1700-week-prompts-chapter-1-howlxte>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180029274209/link-to-my-day-one-prompt>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180064603409/rk1700-week-prompts-chapter-1-howlxte>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180090897039/ten-by-dv8tion-for-rk1700-week>

<https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/post/180091197419/show-chapter-archive>


End file.
